Todo trash é o que parece ser
by Akuma -R.I.P.A.B.I.T.H
Summary: Erros de bom-senso, pontuação, português, e outras coisas nesse magnífico trash.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo trash é o que parece ser.**

**Titúlo original: NeM tUdO é O qUe PaReCe SeR (Konan: -Com medo do miguxes-)**

**Riparam: Killua, Gon, Itachi e Konan (ainda vai ser adicionada a divisão ninja)**

**ATENÇÃO: Isto pode causar danos graves ao seu cérebro (se você tem um), pois nenhuma palavra foi modificada. Ler é por sua conta e risco.**

Boa leitura!! **(Konan: Duvido que realmente seja boa.)**

_blablablala_ pensamento **(Killua: Estou pensando no quanto essa fic é escrota.)**

Capítulo 1-Será ela? **(Gon: A mulher maravilha O:)**

6:00 hs da manhã,Sakura,Sai e Naruto,estavam esperando seu sensei,para mais uma vez,tentar trazer Sasuke de volta para Konoha ... **(Konan: Aproveitem e tragam a barra de espaço junto.)**

Sai-Sakura,porque você insiste tanto em ir atrás de Sasuke??Você não acha q se ele quiser voltar para casa,ele não voltaria com as próprias pernas,afinal,ele não é uma criança! **(Gon: Tipo assim, chatspeak? Essa fanfic foi cagada por um telletubie ou pela Xuxa?)  
**  
Sakura-Mas,ele não esta consciente do que esta fazendo!

Sai-Claro que está!Se não ele não iria se juntar ao Orochimaru para ficar mais forte...

Sakura-Não é verdade!(disse segurando as lágrimas) **(Konan: Ninpou: Choradeira no Jutsu!) (Gon: Ela entrou numa pscina, encheu as mãos de água e jogou no Sai. É o jutsu mais forte dela.)**

Naruto-SAI!!CALA A BOCA!!Você esta bem sakura?? **(Konan: '... SAI, DEMÔNIO! VOLTA PRO INFERNO!')**

Sakura-Estou sim.. Não foi nada..._o Sai esta certo_ **(Gon: Tipo, por que torturar a barra de espaço e a minha mente?)**

Passaram-se 4hs e nada de Kakashi aparecer...

Até que..

Kakashi-Demorei muito?

Todos-¬¬ não,imagina!Só 4HORAS!!

Kakashi-Me atrasei porque não achava minha escova de cabelo '-coçou a cabeça **(Killua: FALA SÉRIO, ENFIA ESSA ESCOVA NO CU, PORRA!)**

Naruto-Como se você precisasse de escova de cabelo!! **(Konan: Olha quem fala.)**

Sakura-Não fala assim do sensei Naruto!!_hehehe,boa naruto_ **(Konan: Tipo, isso foi a inner né? Separação e uso de pontuação nota 10! Aprendeu na desciclopédia?)**

Sai-Vamos logo!Quanto antes acabarmos isso,mais rápido posso ir para casa...

Todos menos Sai-¬¬ **(Gon: Cálculo de matemática? Português, para que te quero?)**

Kakashi-Então vamos!! **(Konan: '... Naquela parada gay, o Sasuke vai, sem dúvidas, estar lá.')**

As 1º estrelas já estavam aparecendo,todos muito cansados,e Naruto com a barriga roncando... **(Gon: Alguém, por favor, apresente o português para essa aberração.)**

Kakashi-muito bem,podemos procurar um lugar para passarmos a noite e.. **(Konan: '... E fazer uma 'festinha particular' '')**

Naruto-AQUI SENSEI!!TEM UM HOTEL Q SERVE LÁMEM!!(é assim q se escreve ?) **(Itachi: Tá perguntando para mim, jumenta?)**

Kakashi-Vamos ver...

Sakura-Como você sabe que serve lámem??

Naruto-TEM UMA PLACA ALI - disce apontando

Sakura-_quando foi que ele ficou inteligente?hehe_ **(Killua: Ah, vá se foder, eu não ganho o bastante para ler isso!)  
**  
Sai-Deixa de ser escandaloso!

Depois do jantar,onde Naruto ficou mal de tanto comer,foram para seus quartos...** (Konan: Não vai ter yaoi? Acabou com o meu mundo cor-de-rosa D:)**

Sakura deitou-se na cama e não conseguia tirar Sasuke da cabeça. **(Killua imagina Sasuke agarrado na cabeça de Sakura.)** Ficava pensando em como seria esse reecontro,se finalmente depois de tanto tempo ela viria o seu Sasuke, já que das outras vezes eles não conceguiram nem encontra-lo. **(Konan: Você não conseguiu encontrar uma professora de português, né?)**

Naruto também não parava de pensar no dia em que está por vir. E o quanto esta doendo sua barriga, já que não entendia o por que da dor(¬¬ só o Naruto para não saber) **(Konan: Quem é a vaca que fica falando isso?)**...

Finalmente amanhece,todos acordam cedo menos kakashi... Em tão Naruto faz um escândalo na frente do quarto dele(ka) **(Killua: Deleka? Nunca ouvi essa palavra.):**

Naruto-KAKASHI SENSEI!!ACORDA!!TEMOS MUITO O QUE FAZER!! E VOCÊ FICA DORMINDO??ACOOORDAAAA!!

Sakura-Naruto,calma!! O sensei deve estar se arrumando!!(_depois são os alunos que são preguiçosos_

Sai-sei..¬¬ele ta é dormindo

Então a porta de Kakashi se abre:

Kakashi-Um?? O que foi??

Todos menos ka-¬¬ **(Itachi: Quem é esse tal de Ka? O filho do Orochimaru com o Kabuto?)**

Ka-então vamos??Porque vocês estão parados ai??

Todos menos ka-¬¬

A caminho da aldeia do som, onde no momento Orochimaru se encontra, todos em silêncio... Sakura já estava cansada de tanto silêncio,quando ia falar,se depara com o lugar em que "suspeitam"onde Orochimaru esta,uma casa velha,meio que abandonada.

Sai-Pelo jeito ele tá sem dinheiro,porque olha só esse lugar!!O.õ

Quando eles iam entrar...

Aparece uma garota segurando uma kunai(é assim que se escreve?) **(Gon: Enfie uma no seu cu, a que você cravou no português, por exemplo.)**...Linda,com os cabelos longos e muito lisos,presos em duas maria-chiquinhas a baixo da orelha,pretos com as pontas vermelhas,com apenas um olho visível,já que uma franja tampava-lhe o lado direito de seu lindo rosto;vestia uma regata roxa,por baixo uma blusa preta meio transparente que caia os seus ombros,com seus braços enfaichados da metade dos dedos até os cotovelos(como o Rock Lee),e também o pescoço,usava uma calça jeans(sei,sei,no naruto calça jeans??mas fui eu que inventei mesmo,então:sem comentários). **(Konan: Agora fale qual a raiz quadrada de 643986 múltiplicada por 2 e divida por 456. Vamos, rápido criatura!)  
**  
Kakashi-_não,não pode ser ela... Será??_ **(Konan: É isso que dá uma tentativa mal sucedida de suspense.)**

**Gon, foi jogar basquete em um avião com Killua.  
Killua, levou uma caixa de anti-depressivos e uma faquinha de manteiga junto.  
Itach, foi rogar pela alma de Kishimoto.  
Konan, fez um origami e mandou a autora enfiar no cu.**

**Ripado por Akuma -R.I.P.A.B.I.T.H-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo trash é o que parece ser.**

**Riparam esse capítulo: Killua, Gon, Itachi e Konan (ainda vai ser adicionada a divisão ninja)**

**ATENÇÃO: Isto pode causar danos graves ao seu cérebro (se você tem um), pois nenhuma palavra foi modificada. Ler é por sua conta e risco.**

Capítulo 2-Mudou? **(Killua: O que? O seu português é que não foi.)**

Garota-É melhor vocês voltarem,porque tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar!!

Ola KAKASHI-falou dando ênfase ao nome dele-quanto tempo...

Kakashi-_sim!É ela,como cresceu... Ficou tão,tão...Não,não posso pensar nisso!_ **(Konan: '... Tão gostosa, só não como pois sou gay')**

Naruto-Nós só queremos falar como o Sasuke...

Neste exato momento Sai se prepara para ataca-lo, **(Gon: Sabia que ela era macho!)** mas Kakashi o segura impedindo-lhe.

Kakashi-Não Sai,vocês todos,me esperem lá fora **(Gon: Não é para sairem e quer que eles esperem lá fora? Comofas/)** (eles estavam dentro do pátio da casa)!!

Naruto-VOCÊ ESTA LOUCO??NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI,ELA PODE ATACAR! **(Gon: '... E ela não vai machucar meu bofe!)  
**  
Kakashi-Eu.. eu... conheço ela... creio que podemos ter uma conversa civilizada,sem precisar atacar..

_eu preciso saber o quanto ela mudou_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Flash back on_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garota-Kashi,oque é isso?-apontando para seu olho com sharingan** (Itachi: '... Ai Kashi!', meu, que gay.)**

Kakashi-Ah,isso é sharingan você vai prender na escola!!Você tem apenas 9 anos,é muito pequena para entender..

Garota-Ah e Você se acha velho o bastante pra se achar meu pai né??

Kakashi-Hahhaha,eu tenho 15!Não acho que sou seu pai,não,apenas seu amigo!!

Garota-Meu MELHOR amigo-:D **(Itachi: Tem certeza que é só isso?)**

Kakashi-Meu anjo...-apelido carinhoso em que Kakashi sempre a chamava-você é minha melhor amiga,só você me entende,e para pra me escutar... **(Gon: Faça amizade com a barra de espaço :D)**

Um ano depois Kakashi precisa ir em bora **(Konan: ...)**,pois presisava ir para uma missão que ia demorar um pouco mais de um ano,afinal iria ficar de guarda de um "príncipe" muito importante,que estava correndo o risco de ser assassinado. ..A garota chora e implora para ele ficar,mas ele não podia recusar,assim magoando a garota.

Quando Kakashi retorna,ele a procura,mas dizem que ela se mudou ...Ferindo seus sentimentos_ela_ **(Itachi: Sério, vai tomar no cu!)** _nem tentou me avisar..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Flash back off_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De pois **(Gon: Puta merda, eu vou pedir um aumento! É pior que tortura psicológica com o Ibiki nervoso!**) de seus alunos se distanciarem ,Kakashi finalmente fala:

-Meu anjo...

Garota-Não venha com essa de "meu anjo"!!- Fala com frieza -Eu não sou a mesma desde a última vez!!

Kakashi-Mas Hyanna!O que pode ter mudado?? **(Killua: '... Como assim? Seu filho da puta! Não notou que eu me arrumei toda pra ser comida por você? Está tudo acabado!') **

Hyanna-Ah,13 anos ...Isso pode mudar muito as pessoas!!

Kakashi-como por exemplo, você trabalhar para o Orochimaru??  
**  
**Hyanna-Eu fiquei sozinha,meus pais morreram,e todos meus parentes ...Então ele apareceu me oferecendo casa, comida...

Kakashi-Poder...

Hyanna-Poder? Como?Não é verdade ..Eu não sabia ..

Ka- Cláro você sempre foi tão inocente... **(Itachi: Então ela já foi estuprada pela lagartixa?)**

Hy-Inocente??Não ponha palavras na minha boca Kakashi!!-ò.ó **(Gon: '... Ponha em outro lugar o/')**

Ka-Pode me chamar de Kashi.. **(Gon: Vá se foder, enfia o Ka que sobrou no 'ku'!)**

Hy-Os tempos mudaram ...E as pessoas também!!Eu mudei ...Você mudou ...E não muda de assunto **(Itachi: -Rindo como um retardado-)**

Ka-Anjo,para mim você sempre será a minha garotinha feliz que adorava me seguir e... **(Konan: '... Que eu adorava ensinar as artes da vida')**

Hy-Hahhahahahahaha,você acha mesmo que eu sou a mesma??-Falou com sarcasmo-Eu não sou mais "seu" anjo!! **(Gon: Cadê você, barra de espaço? Ç_Ç) (Konan: Ela enfiou no cu! O:)**

Ka-E o que pode ter mudado??

Hy-De novo vem você com essa pergunta!!

Ka-Você ainda não me respondeu ...

O silêncio toma todo o lugar onde eles estão ...Eles ficam se entre-olhando ... **(Killua: O que esse traço filho da puta tá fazendo ai?)**

Ka-_Ah,esses olhos verdes não me enganam,ela ainda é a mesma garotinha,aliás,que verde!Nem se compara com os olhos da Sakura..._

-É melhor você ir,não vou permitir que vc entre! **(Konan: CHATSPEAK NÃO, NÃO, NÃÃÃO D: -Perfurando o peito com um cotonete em câmera lenta-)**

-Mas meus alunos querem ver o Sasuke...

-Eu não posso deixar!!Se quiser entrar terá que lutar comigo!!- disse levantando novamente a sua kunai

"terá que lutar comigo" aquelas palavras tocaram Kakashi...

Ka-Deixe ao menos eles conversarem!!-falou com tristeza **(Konan: Triste estou eu, vendo o Kishimoto se multilar com a calcinha da sua irmã)**

Hy-Não!- respondeu com frieza

Ka-Deixa de ser orgulhosa!!Coisa que você sempre foi!!Você sabe muito bem que pode nos levar até o Sasuke e de pois voltar para casa conosco!! **(Itachi: '... Então eu te ponho de quatro e esqueço as dores do passado')**

Hy-Fugir??

-Não é fugir,e sim ficar do lado mais seguro!! **(Killua: Ótimo, agora me explique a diferença.)**

Hy- ...

Ka-O que foi? Viu que eu tenho razão?-tocou o rosto dela

De repente algo o segura por trás e coloca uma kunai em sua garganta,e a Hyanna que estava na sua frente some.

Ka-_Não acredito!Era um clone o tempo todo??_Ele inclina um pouco a cabeça,e ve que é a própria Hyanna que esta segurando -o._  
_  
Hy- cochicha no ouvido de Kakashi- Vou te dar uma chance,vá embora e eu não te machuco.

Kakashi- Não faça isso!e não,não vou embora!

Hyanna- Aperta ainda mais a kunai,e continua a cochichar- Aliás,oque pode ter mudado?Vou te dizer:eu não sou mais bonzinha!!

**Reviews:**

_Von Cherry: _O lixão perto da minha casa não é tão podre assim, eu cato essas fics no tietê! E pode deixar, eu não vou parar, criei essa conta justamente por que a ANBUnda não dava conta do lixo todo. E acredite, eu sou somente uma pessoa!**  
****  
Gon, foi internado as pressas  
Killua, foi a um psicólogo  
Itachi, foi rogar pela alma de Kishimoto ².  
Konan, rezou o rosário inteiro para aguentar seu novo emprego.**

**Ripado por Akuma -R.I.P.A.B.I.T.H-**


End file.
